Field of Invention
This invention relates to an optical image scanning component and, in particular, to an optical image scanning component which can be applied to a microscope device.
Related Art
Microscopy refers to observing the surface of an object by using the optical principle, and the field related to the application of microscopy can be roughly divided into the electron microscope and the optical microscope according to the observation and the development of the nano-scale products. The former one refers to observing a microscopic crystal structure by the short-wavelength characteristic of the electron, and the latter one refers to magnifying the image of the sample by the optical lens.
In the optical microscope, the laser scanning confocal microscope becomes the technology attracting much attention in recent years. The laser scanning confocal microscope concentrates the light provided by a light source on the surface of the sample by the objective lens and condenser. If the sample is located on the focus, the reflected light of the sample will be concentrated again on the light source to cause the confocal effect. However, because the objective lens of the conventional confocal microscope needs to be adjusted to change the focal position for the scans of different regions, the user will feel uncomfortable. The adjustment of the objective lens to change the focal position not only requires complicated structure but also increases the measurement error and decreases the rate of measurement.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an optical image scanning component and a microscope device which have a simple structure and can improve the rate of measurement.